


Peace

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel watches a peaceful scene in the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



> Written for shirebound for her birthday. I shamelessly stole from her 'Quarantined' AU for this. :DDD
> 
> Two legged beings property of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
> Four legged being property of shirebound.

Bilbo sat on the garden bench, smoking his pipe in the warm spring sun. An occasional wispy smoke ring drifted into the breeze as he watched Frodo and Sam playing with Scamp. 

The little dog never seemed to tire. As soon as one of the lads threw the stick, she quickly dashed off and brought it back. She would drop it at their feet, tail wagging madly, and wait for one of them to pick it up. If they were too slow, she would also grab it and playfully growl as the game became a tug of war. 

This went on until both lads finally gave up and collapsed on the ground, laughing in defeat. Then she dropped the stick, well out of reach, and threw herself on top of them, triumph in her eyes. Scamp never lost. 

Estel, watching from afar, not yet ready to reveal himself, smiled at the peaceful scene. For this moment, all was right in the world.


End file.
